


Volontaire

by malurette



Category: XIII (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Army, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, white trash background
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Betty a eu un début de vie pourrie, et pas vraiment d'autre option pour la suite... si c'était pute ou soldat, le choix était fait.





	Volontaire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Volontaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** XIII  
>  **Personnages :** Betty Barnowsky et sa sœur   
> **Genre :** moche et laconique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vance & Van Hamme, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Elizabeth/Betty » d'après 31_jours> (o8 mars '15)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à la back-story de Betty  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Évidemment, quand Betty lui annonce ce qu’elle vient de faire, sa sœur bondit.  
« T’engager dans l’armée ? Mais enfin pour faire quoi ?  
\- C’est pas comme si j’avais beaucoup d’autres perspectives. Là j’aurai l’impression de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Servir mon pays.  
\- Pour le bien qu’il t’a fait, le pays !  
\- Justement. J’assure sa sécurité et il assure la mienne.  
\- Ta… sécurité. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux femmes dans l’armée ? La plupart se font violer.  
\- Et alors ? La plupart dans ce bled pourri aussi, de toute façon. Je ne suis plus à ça près. Et maintenant je saurai me défendre.   
(Et les faire payer au besoin.)  
» Et j’aurai une contraception gratuite, là-bas.  
(Plus jamais, ces horreurs…)  
» Et puis pourquoi penser au viol tout de suite, en plus ? Peut-être que c’est _volontairement_ que je me ferai tringler par un beau mec, cette fois. Hein ? »


End file.
